hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cog Tower 1
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This is a special Quest area found in the Cog Tower Event. It can only be accessible after clearing Forest of Serenity. Every floor becomes unavailable after clearing it. No arena can be found in this area. Floors - 1st Floor - * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 30 * Reward: * Drops: - 2nd Floor - * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 36 * Reward: * Drops: Fiend Hunter, Goblin Soldier, Spiker Ogretron - 3rd Floor - * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 42 * Reward: * Drops: - 4th Floor - * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 36 * Reward: * Drops: - 5th Floor - * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 42 * Reward: * Drops: 6th Floor * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: +4 * Steps: 48 * Reward: * Drops: - 7th Floor - * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: +4 * Steps: 54 * Reward: * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot 8th Floor * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Battle Ax of Resolve x1 * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot - 9th Floor - * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 66 * Reward: Friend Token x3 * Drops: Savage Dual-Wielder, Werewolf, Claw Drillbot, Ancient Victory Compass - 10th Floor - * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: +4 * Steps: 66 * Reward: * Drops: - 11th Floor - * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: +4 * Steps: * Reward: * Drops: - 12th Floor - * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: +4 * Steps: * Reward: Golden Egg + x1 * Drops: - 13th Floor - * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: * Reward: * Drops: - 14th Floor - * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 72 * Reward: * Drops: - 15th Floor - * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 77 * Reward: Token Points 100pt * Drops: - 16th Floor - * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 83 * Reward: Battle Ax of Resolve x1 * Drops: - 17th Floor - * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: +6 * Steps: 72 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve - 18th Floor - * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: +6 * Steps: 77 * Reward: Token Points 190pt * Drops: - 19th Floor - * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: +6 * Steps: 83 * Reward: Token Points 100pt * Drops: - 20th Floor - * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: +6 * Steps: 89 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Useful Facts Completing the collection of all 6 Ancient Victory Compass treasures rewards you with your choice of Deus, Ocean King (A), Viking Kong (A), or Viking Ogretron (A). Category:Areas